This ia a 4-institution study which accrued 50 patients. We accrued 20 of those patients at Vanderbilt. Pharmacokinetics were done during the first and third treatments with CPT-11. This was the first study of CPT-11 in patients with lung cancer in the United States. We found the regimen to be highly active, although the final data concerning response and survival are not mature yet. The study is now closed to accrual.